Dragon Ball Z: Broly's True Power
by Renegades4Life
Summary: Almost a year after the fight with Majin Buu the Z-fighters can sense a familiar super saiyans energy just what does Broly have in store for them now?


Note: This story was written by me not my friend

Dragon Ball Z: Broly's True Power

"TOGETHER HHHAAAA" As a father/son kamehameha sends Broly into oblivion Goten,Gohan and Goku thought that was the end of Broly... They were wrong.

DRAGON BALL Z: BROLY'S TRUE POWER

After the fight with Broly the world returns to peace. Gohan is dreadfully shopping with Videl and Goten is at home studying. In the mountains where they thought Broly was defeated Gohan could feel Broly's ki recovering. All Gohan could think was: How are we gonna put this guy down. It's been almost a year since the fight with Kid Buu you'd think Broly would've attacked by now. Gohan went to investigate with Goten,Trunks and Videl. There he was, the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly and his power level exceeded the fat Buu. He charged at Gohan yelling KAKAROT! As Gohan and Broly brawled Gohan noticed Broly wasn't even a threat to him because of his mystic power up. Broly couldn't even scratch him. As Gohan was pummelling Broly, Broly had a huge spike in his power. He started to charge his ki and blew Gohan back. Broly kept screaming: Give me KAKAROT! And in a huge flash of light it happened. That sight of long spikey hair sent Gohan into shock. The Legendary Super Saiyan 3 was born. Goku and Vegeta could sense this tremendous power and went to join the fight. Goku was the first to arrive. "I thought I recongnized that power but I didn't expect this Broly, this is going to be good"as Goku spoke you could tell he was getting excited. He also transformed into super saiyan 3. "FUUUUSSSIOON HA! Gotenks is in the house. And know it's my turn HHHHHHAAAA!" Here comes the hero of justice. Gotenks has also transformed to super saiyan 3. "Gotenks! I don't want you fighting this guy he is to strong even if your a fused warrior." "But daaad." "Okay fine I will let you help but after your attack back off or no dinner for you two. Okay here's the plan. *whisper whisper* You got it gotenks." "Yeah got it dad alright here we go. Hey Broly over here." "KAKAROOOOOT!" Broly charged Goku, grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground and said get ready for a bloodbath Kakarot. As Broly was grinding Goku's head into the ground goku kicked him and of course he didn't even flinch so goku charged a ki blast into Broly's face. Broly yelled in pain. He lifted Goku up, dropped him and punched him in in the stomach, he got punched so hard that he hit vegeta who was now head first in the ground. "Ggggrrr Kakarot what's the big idea. You can't just come bowling out of nowhere and-

I-I-Is that BROLY! H-He's a super saiyan 3! And the kids it's a super saiyan 3 trio

I'm the only one who could never achieve this form. I AM THE SAIYAN PRINCE I SHOULD BE THE STRONGEST SAIYAN IN HISTORY *rumbling noises* Aaaaahhhhhh" "V-Vegeta you did it your rage must've triggered your super saiyan 3 power just like Broly's" Goku said astonished at the sight of super saiyan 3 Vegeta. "Kakarot" Broly screamed as he charged Goku and Vegeta. He grabbed them both and Goku yelled "now Gotenks! Vegeta when When Broly lets go bring him toward Gotenks ready now! Ha!" Goku and Vegeta blasted Broly until he let them go. They led him toward Gotenks and then "Cosmic Halo attack" Gotenks yelled as 3 energy rings trapped Broly squeezing him. Now Vegeta, Goku,Vegeta and Gotenks yelled together "Super Ghost... Kamehame... Final...Kamikaze attack,Haaaa, Flaash" As Broly was trapped in the Cosmic halos Gotenks used his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, Vegeta used Final Flash, and Goku used the famous Kamehameha wave. They did it. Or so they thought. Through the dust they couldn't see anything "You've done it now Kakarot" Broly mumbled as the dust cleared. "I-Impossible we used our most powerful attacks and he isn't the least bit fatigued" Vegeta said nervously

"Well he is the LEGENDARY Super Saiyan 3 so you could expect that Vegeta" Goku said merrily

"He sounds so calm but I know Kakarot is way more nervous than usual" Vegeta thought

"Kakarot,Vegeta,Gotenks get ready to DIE!"Broly yelled as he charged them

"Gotenks distract him" Goku yelled

"M-m-me! I'm a kid against a killing machine. Tsk fine but you owe us dad. Hey Broly get ready to face the Grim Reaper Of Justice... Gotenks" He said as he struck a pose

"Vegeta we need to fuse."Goku said confidently

"What Kakarot I told you never again am I fusing with you against buu was the last one besides the potara earrings are gone"Vegeta screamed angrily

"But Vegeta we could do what the boys did the fusion dance and besides imagine what our combined ssj3 power would be like!"Goku said excitedly

"Fine Kakarot but this is the last time and I mean it understand!?"Vegeta said irritated

"Alright yes! Ready... Fuuuuuuuusion haa!"Goku and Vegeta had fused into the mighty Gogeta

"Hey look our dads fus- oowwww hurry up dad"Gotenks screamed in pain

"I'm neither Goku nor Vegeta I am Gogeta the man who will destroy you and no ssj3 in the universe can beat me come at me Broly"Gogeta said cockily

Broly charged Gogeta but Gogeta's aura knocked him back

Broly gave Gogeta two punches and all he got was a bloody nose

" Big Bang Kamehamehaaaaaa!" Gogeta yelled as a massive energy blast decintigrated Broly

"It's over Broly" Gogeta said confidently

"Yeah nobody can withstand a father-son energy blast like that" Gotenks stated proudly

"Father-son!? Come to think of the blast had a tint of yellow and was a bit bigger than it was supposed to be thanks I guess" Gogeta said confused

"Didn't our moms say we were having a boil up with each other?"Gotenks asked

"Oh crap let's go!" Said Gogeta worriedly

As they arrived at kame house Bulma,Chi chi, Master Roshi,Oolong,Yamcha,Puar,Krillin,Android 18, and Marron were already digging in and by then Gotenks fusion was up and Gogeta had 5 minutes left. Goten, Trunks and Gogeta started to dig in.

"Uuuhh Gogeta isn't your fusion about to run out?"Bulma asked curiously

"Yeah so? *poof*" Gogeta's fusion was up and Goku and Vegeta were holding the same piece of chicken

"Kakarot! This one is mine back off"Vegeta stated

"Are you really gonna start a fight over chicken?"Goku asked

"Your damn right I am" Vegeta yelled turning into a ssj3

As Goku and Vegeta fought as ssj3s the world was returned to peace and Broly was gone forever...


End file.
